Sooraya Qadir (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Sooraya Qadir Nicknames: Turaab Known Aliases: No known aliases Status Occupation: Student Legal Status: Citizen of Afghanistan, legal immigrant to the USA Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Mirah Qadir (mother), unnamed father Group Affiliation: New X-Men; formerly:Hellions Training Squad, Special Class Base of Operations: Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Origin Sooraya is a mutant, born with her amazing abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: Western Afghanistan First Appearance: New X-Men Vol. 1 #133 (2002) History Sooraya was rescued from Afghani slavers by Wolverine and brought to the X-Corps headquarters in Mumbai. Scared, she reverted to her dust form and was undetectable until Jean Grey used Cerebro to locate Sooraya and convince her to attend the Xavier Institute. Dust was soon placed in the Special Class taught by Xorn. Xorn revealed himself to be Magneto to his class, but Sooraya refused to support his evil plans and attempted to warn Professor X. Instead, Magneto manipulated her silicone form into destroying Cerebro and attacking Xavier. Charles managed to contain her, and Sooraya wasn't seen until after Magneto's attack on New York City When the Institute was rebuilt following Magneto's attack, Sooraya was given Emma Frost as an adviser and was placed on the Hellions squad. Rooming with Noriko Yashida caused a clash of cultures; Sooraya viewing Noriko's clothes as too revealing and Noriko seeing Dust's garb as a step backwards for women's rights. After winning the Field Day award at the end of term, Sooraya joined the rest of the Hellions traveling to California. The school reorganized. There was only one squad left (consisting of members of the old New Mutants and Hellions training squad), and Dust became a part of it. She has recently been paired as roommates with X-23. She has forged a friendship with Icarus. He asked her to the school dance, but she declined since the idea of the dance made her uncomfortable but she was not insulted. Sooraya became William Stryker's next target, as he mentions : "once we eliminate the Muslim...", also Icarus gave her a paper with some kind of text, which X-23 told Sooraya not to trust, as Icarus, "smells like death". When Icarus visited the church of William Stryker he was shown why Dust was his next target. Nimrod had a vision of the altered future in his memory banks which showed Dust killing all the Purifiers by turning into a sand storm and ripping the flesh from their bones. After entering the church of Reverend Stryker, she was shown being shot down, though it was revealed to be X-23 dressed in one of her burquas. Characteristics Height: 5'6" Weight: 136 lbs (61.7 kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Sooraya possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Known Powers: Dust is a Alpha-Level mutant. Sand Form: ability to convert herself into a destructive sand blast by simultaneously transforming the substance of her body into loose silicon particles and creating an explosive release at her center, expelling her sandy mass at high velocity in all directions, then cause her particles to reassemble themselves back into her human form. With apparent telepathic control, she can then move at high velocity resembling a sand storm. The sand storm effect is strong enough to destroy steel and rip the flesh from one's bones. *''Telepathic Resistance: very hard to telepathically detect while in her sand-like form. *Enhanced Durability: skin, bone and muscle augmented to make it stronger and harder than human; impervious to injury to a certain extent. '''Known Abilities:' No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Use of her power can often be embarrasing for Sooraya, since she is naked when she re-forms her human body. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Character Gallery Dust (Sooraya Qadir) * Hellions Training Squad External Links *Dusty Emotions References * Mutatis Mutandis ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Female Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Mutant Characters Category:Afghan Category:Hellions Squad Category:Modern Age Category:198 Characters Category:X-Men members